


Forgot a Part of My Order

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A new trainee gets a front row seat to witness a small piece of you and Castiel’s life.





	Forgot a Part of My Order

“Hey, trainee.  You’ll be with me today.”  Kara told the young girl quickly.

 

“But, I have been training with Ana.”

 

“Yea, but she has a regular that comes in on Thursday so you’re with me.” 

 

The new worker gave Kara a strange look, but soon put it from her mind to focus on her work.  But as the day drug on, she watched the cheerful Ana greet table after table, but she didn’t change, none of her customers seemed unique…until he walked in.

 

His dark hair was styled perfectly.  His clothes were tailored and fit him well.  The young girl was in awe as this uniformed military man walked in.  He bypassed the ‘please wait to be seated’ sign and quickly claimed the small table in the corner.  He fiddled with his hands for a moment before Ana was at the table.

 

The young trainee moved in closer to listen in, cause this had to be the regular.  She wondered what make him so special.

 

“Good afternoon.” 

 

“It is.”  His voice was deep and gravely as he gave a simple smile to Ana.  “Beautiful weather for a picnic.” 

 

“Perhaps…”  Ana said sweetly.  “Your usual?” 

 

“Yes, please.  Extra-.”

 

“Honey.  I know.”  Ana chuckled as the man gave a soft nod as she walked away. 

 

The trainee moved quickly back and gave Ana a look.  “Is that your regular?”

 

“She calls him the angel of Thursday.”  Kara said quickly.

 

“He is so hot!  And he was so checking out your ass!” 

 

Ana barked out a laugh as she stirred some honey into the man’s tea.  “Really?”  Ana stepped away and went back to the table and dropped off the tea.  “New girl says you were checkin’ out my ass…that true, sir?”  She shot him a playful wink as he blushed, choking on air.  “Gonna have-.”

 

“Cas!  Dude, thought you’d wait for me!”  Another man walked in, his long blonde hair tucked back as he pulled on his jacket.  “Usual for me.”  He said quickly to Ana, sending her on her way.

 

The trainee observed between her tasks, watching as Ana interacted with the regulars.  She was in awe at how they all had easy banter, carrying on conversations with them.

 

“How long have they been coming in?”  She asked Ana.

 

“About five years?  At least Cas has.” 

 

“Woah!” 

 

“Yea, we love this place!”  The blonde man said as he stepped up, handing the cash off to Ana with a smile.  “Keep the change, sugar.”

 

“Thanks, Gabriel.” 

 

The man gave a quick wave and left as fast as he arrived.

 

“Enjoy lunch?”  Ana asked the dark haired man.

 

He gave a hard look, pursing his lips together.  “There was something missing from my order.”

 

Ana gave a coy smile.  “Oh?”

 

The man looked over to Kara and the young trainee.  “Permission to step behind the counter?”

 

“Permission granted, Sergeant Novak!”  Kara giggled as he moved around the counter and gave Ana a soft kiss.

 

“Picnic at the lake for dinner?”

 

“Sounds perfect, Cas.”  Ana said before giving him another quick kiss before straitening his jacket.  “Better get back.  Those cadets aren’t going to train themselves.” 

 

“Yes, Ma’am.”  He said with a smile.  He gave a quick nod to the other two girls and left.

 

“Holy crap.”

 

“Sorry, about that…”  Ana blushed.  “It’s a little joke from the first time he came in.  He got all nervous and instead of asking for the check, he asked for a kiss.”  Ana chuckled as she remembered that day, almost five years ago.  Five years ago when she met her husband on his first day of work, Sergeant Castiel Novak.  “He was so sexy in that uniform…who was I to say no.”  She winked at the other girls before getting back to work. 

 

000

 

The new girl learned quickly that quite a few of the military personnel, most of whom were friends with Cas, ate at the diner.  As usual, Castiel came in every Thursday, sat at the same table, and ordered the same meal.  Tea with honey, grilled PB and J, with a side of fries.  And every Thursday, Ana was there to wait on her husband.  They played coy and laughed as they shared moments of the day.  And then before he left, he would always complain about her forgetting something form his order, before he gave her a sweet kiss.

 

It was the same every Thursday, except today.  Ana walked out with a small box instead of a plate of food.  Kara had her phone out, recording. 

 

“What’s going-.”

 

“Shh!” 

 

The girl watched as Ana set down the box.  Cas gave her a strange look before removing the lid and going wide-eyed. 

 

“Are you serious?” 

 

Ana just nodded and Cas quickly got up and wrapped her tightly in a hug, peppering Ana’s face with kisses. 

 

“Show the camera!”  Kara called out.

 

Cas looked up, happy tears in his eyes as he beamed, holding up a onesie that read ‘Daddy’s little Soldier’.


End file.
